Carbon
Carbon is a town built over the remains of the pre-War city of Carbon, Texas and the first place in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. It's a small community of farmers and breeders of brahmin. Background Carbon is governed by a mayor named Richard until deposed by the Initiate and replaced with Vidya. Carbon is located right next to a large crater that was caused by the Great War and half of the town fell into it. While the town itself is split into east, west, north and central, the town center is the only part the player character can access when not involved in a quest. The Brotherhood of Steel sent an Initiate to Carbon on their first mission, to find and assist several Brotherhood paladins believed to be in the town. Layout Carbon is divided into eight areas. Carbon Bar Carbon Bar is owned by Armpit. Once it is liberated by the Initiate from a group of local raiders, it is open for normal business. Once reopened, the Wasteland Stranger, Ruby and Armpit himself can be found inside. The bar was burned down when raiders came again, this time to destroy the whole town, and its owner dies near the door of his own place. Before the travel of the Initiate to Los, the carbon bar is restored, but is closed. Carbon Town Center Carbon Town Center is the most important part of the city and used to be the commercial area of the city. Map Legend: * 1 = Entrance of Carbon Bar * 2 = Entrance of Carbon Crater * 3 = Vidya, the doctor of Carbon * 4 = Entrance of Carbon Warehouse During the quest Town Under Attack the East-West road on the map will have exits to Carbon East and Carbon West, with only the west exit being immediately available. Carbon Warehouse Carbon warehouse is a pre-War warehouse of hazardous materials, connected to a facility which stood on the place of Carbon Crater in the past. The Initiate is asked to clear the house of radscorpions. Later, when the raiders attack Carbon, the warehouse becomes a refuge for the majority of the population. Carbon Crater Carbon Crater is a giant hole in the earth near the town of Carbon. It is filled with ruins of buildings and cars, as half of the pre-War Carbon ended up there. Before the War, a large facility that specialized in hazardous materials and some mining plants were located here. Carbon West Carbon West is a small part of the city. This section contains several roads and two great homes. The area is protected by raiders and contains many of the townspeople who are under attack from the Raiders during Town Under Attack, and is only accessible during that quest. This area exits to Carbon Town Center, and back to Carbon North. Carbon North Carbon North is an area of routing and traffic. There are plenty of roads and major rail routes for various needs in the city and the mill. The area is protected by raiders and contains many of the townspeople who are under attack from the raiders during Town Under Attack, and is only accessible during that quest. This area exits to Carbon West, and back to Carbon East. Carbon East Carbon East is one part of Carbon. Here there are a few houses and a storage facility for hazardous materials. The area is protected by raiders and contains many of the townspeople who are under attack from the Raiders during Town Under Attack, and is only accessible during that quest. This area exits to Carbon North, and back to Carbon Town Center. Carbon Mill Carbon Mill is a great industrial area. The place consists of some exterior streets, a railroad, a parking lot and a big mill, the main base of Jane's raider group that lived in Carbon. It consists of several sections accessible from the Carbon warehouse, these include the railyard, exterior streets, the parking lot, storage area, the generator, offices and the grinder. The mill can only be accessed after receiving a key from Jesse after initiating the Defeat Raiders quest. Once the Initiate makes their way to the parking lot they will again find Jesse. He gives the player character some advice and jokes that Jane makes her home in the grinder due to enjoyment she receives from the vibrations. Inhabitants * Armpit * Jesse * Richard * Ruby * Vidya * Wasteland Stranger Appearances Carbon appears only in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel locations Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel towns Category:Carbon fi:Carbon pl:Carbon ru:Карбон uk:Карбон